The Taste of Regret
by Hope16
Summary: Kagome has to leave InuYasha, but before she can explain why, hurtful words were passed. 3 years later what will there meeting be like? Angsty first chapter...but gets better!
1. Default Chapter

The Taste of Regret

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha

            The tears streamed down her face beckoning him to wipe them away. No, he stood rigid and unable to comfort her. What the hell was she saying? 'We're not ever going to meet again.' His mind was reeling at 100 miles per second. Why was she weeping? He hadn't done anything. SHE was the one leaving HIM! His shock soon subsided, yet he did not find pain as he had expected, he found only anger…anger and fear. He shook with frustration as he peered coldly down at her face. His mind was screaming 'Why? Why?' but when he opened his mouth to say that, no sound at all escaped. His sharp nails pierced his palms as he clenched his fists but he couldn't feel the sensation of pain, only of the blood trickling down his fingers. 'So it's true,' He thought fiercely, 'Her telling me she loved me was a lie. It was all out of pity because I confessed my feelings. She could never care for a filthy half-breed. She's just like…the rest.' The last thought pushed him over the edge. He fumed with fury as he stared at the tear stained miko. Now he didn't look at her in confusion or fear, only anger and hate.

            "Fine, Bitch!" He yelled. Kagome looked up startled. She had seen InuYasha angry before but this was different. He had a mad glow in his eyes that she'd only seen when he transformed into a full demon. For a split second she feared that he had transformed, but no, he was still that same hanyou. "I never gave a shit about you anyway! I only told you I loved you because you were so damn annoying about Kikyou! And this is how you repay my pity? You damn ungrateful wench! Go already; I'm sick of looking at your disgusting judgmental face!" InuYashas fury had taken the best of him. He never faltered and with each word he saw the effect it took upon her. 

Her face was an ashy gray and her eyes were wide with horror. Her breaths were short and staggering. InuYasha almost made himself believe he did not love her…_ALMOST. One lowly tear drop fell down her cheek as she examined his face for any evidence that he did not mean what he said. Her eyes lowered when she found it all to be true. She collapsed to her knees sobbing in the utmost despair._

"I HATE you InuYasha!" She managed to chock out in between sobs. InuYashas heart stopped for a moment. 'What have I done?' he asked himself as he stared at her. Never before had Kagome ever said anything so harsh and actually meant it. She had said those 4 words before, but only out of anger. In despair she only looked for comfort and love…never hate. She whispered in her hands as she sobbed, things no one should have heard…things to terrible for InuYasha to ever imagine HIS Kagome saying.

"I don't deserve love. I'm nothing. I should die and give his love his soul back. Fool shouldn't live. Oh Gods let me die…I just want to die." And upon hearing those quiet words of anguish, InuYasha fled. The colors of the forest meshed together causing the distinct figures to diminish into only a mere multi-colored background. Her words replayed in his mind. He didn't even let her explain why she was leaving. Now there sat his happy, perky, pure-hearted Kagome wishing to die….saying SHE didn't deserve love. What a foolish thought! If anyone on this earth, future or past, young or old, deserved love it was her.

InuYasha found a field of wild flowers He sat down and looked at his surrounding environment. The mid-day sun shined brightly, basking everything its light touched in its radiance, kind of like she did. Her smile made everything beautiful. She made everything radiant. InuYasha let out a groan and threw his head in his hands. He smelt blood and lifted his head, peering questioningly at the awful marks in his palms.

"Did I really do that? Did I really cut myself that deep? Keh, I didn't even feel it." He said to himself. Suddenly that annoying little conscience caught up with him. 'You really cut her that deep too. The only difference is she felt it.' InuYasha was still confused why all this hurt her so bad. He was always a jerk to her. They had confessed their love for each other a couple weeks ago and life was perfect. They didn't fight, he cut down on the name calling…a little (can't change the impossible) and she only sat him when he beat up Shippo. She was now his to hold and kiss. He could even just stare at her and not have to avert his eyes quickly when she glanced at him. Most importantly, they were both happy. She should have known he loved her. His words shouldn't have affected her this much. He was upset; he didn't even know what he was saying. Surely she could understand that. 'Speaking of which, what did I say?'

~~~~~~~~ Flashback~~~~~~~~

            "I never gave a shit about you anyway! I only told you I loved you because you were so damn annoying about Kikyou! And this is how you repay my pity? You damn ungrateful wench! Go already; I'm sick of looking at your disgusting judgmental face!"

~~~~~~~~End Flashback~~~~~~~~~

            "Oh shit!" InuYasha cursed. "All of her insecurities! Everything she was afraid of: Being only a shard detector, being less then Kikyou, actually having my love. I am such an asshole!" His head was spinning. 'She loves me. I've always known she loves me. How could I do this? What will she do? What can *I* do?' All these thoughts consumed him and without him realizing it he was running back through the woods, to the Bone Eaters Well. "Kagome I swear, if you forgive me, I will never hurt you again!" He sighed as he ran. But words cut deeper then claws…and love that is shredded can be impossible to piece back together.

                                                         ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  End Chapter one~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hey guys!  I know it's REALLY short! But there are lots of chapters. And I also know it's kind of…ummm not happy right now, but it gets better! Don't hate me please!  Also I know the grammar and a lot of the actual writing was bad, but my editor is on vacation. Forgive that! The rest will be better! Thanks for reading!!


	2. A story of the past

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha

There's not much going on in this chapter. But it's important enough in my mind. 

            "Lady Kagome?" Miroku was out looking for InuYasha. Naturally the first place he would look would be the bone eaters well. That's where he found Kagome kneeling on the ground crying. The sight was shocking; the two lovebirds never fought anymore, they were so happy it was almost disturbing. Kagome looked up to meet gazes with her dear friend. Next thing she knew, she flew into his arms and began crying uncontrollably. She clutched unto the monk as if he was her lifeline. Miroku was stunned and could only pat her back and try to comfort her.

After a few minuets Kagome pulled away and stood straight. Mirokus face was etched in worry and concern. Kagome wondered why InuYasha couldn't have even pretended to care. Why couldn't he have continued to lie and let her leave thinking he loved her? Now she knew the truth and there was no escaping it. A sob got caught in her throat but she merely spoke through it with a voice as shaky as she herself was.

"Thank you for everything. I need to ask some things more of you though. Take care of Shippo and tell him I'm proud of him. Love Sango, she deserves that and so much more. Also let her know I think the world of her." She giggled at what she was going to say next, and decided to say it. It would mean the most to him. "Miroku, even though you are free of the curse, you and Sango have lots of children. You are amazing…as far as a perverted monk can go. I'll never forget any of you." 

She leaned on the lip of the well, ready to fall backwards. She hesitated and Miroku took this as his chance to say something. "Lady Kagome…I…" He began, but Kagome held up his hand as a silent command for him to speak no farther.

"Tell him that I love him even NOW. And I'm sorry I was such a pain to him. And…" That retched sob tried to escape her throat again, and this time she let it free through her lips. She immediately regained composure and continued, "And…and…would you tell him, when the time comes, I'll give his love back her soul."

*~~~~~*         *~~~~*                    *~~~~*               *~~~~~~~*                      *~~~~~~*

"Souta! Souta, come here please!" Kagome sat at her desk and nervously tapped her pen on her notebook.

"What is it Kagome?" Souta asked as he entered her lavish bedroom.

"Listen, when mom and Bill get home, tell them not to disturb me. Any phone calls or visitors just take messages, Okay?" She winked at her brother who stood there gaping at her.

"You're starting it now? Finally?" He looked at her with wide, admiring eyes.

"Yes" Kagome said, and then breathed in deeply, exhaling with an overly dramatic sigh. "It's about time don't ya think?" Souta embraced his sister and then nodded his head in reply. Kagome felt tears welding up in her eyes. She blinked them back, fighting the urge to allow them to fall. "Souta," she began, for some reason this question had been nagging at her, and she couldn't resist asking him, "Why do you want me to do this so badly?"

"Because you still love him." He was older now but never lost his child-like frankness. He turned and walked away, but just before he shut the door he called back to her. "Now Kagome, sit down at that desk and write until dinner. Oh and…I just want to tell you that I'm proud of you." With that he shut the door, leaving Kagome to dwell in her bewilderment.

When Kagome broke free from her trance she sat down. Her heart beat rapidly for some reasons she did not know. It wasn't too soon…it had been two years. She was now 19 and she had moved on. Perhaps it was the fact that it had been too long. One year of never speaking his name…or speaking of anything that had happened between the ages of 15-17. That was it. It had been too long; it was like cutting open a wound that had already healed. Then Kagome had an idea. "I'll change the ending! Yes! The ending will be the way it SHOULD have really, truly ended. That will ease all the pain. At the end of my story, InuYasha and I will be together." She pulled out her favorite blue pen and a brand new notebook and began retelling it all.

_Once upon a time, there was a creature; half devil and half angel, who wanted more then anything to be full devil. This creatures name was Isaac. Isaac searched all over of the golden crystal jewel that would give him the power to make his wish come true. The jewels guardian was a beautiful and powerful angel whose main priority was to keep the jewel safe. Isaac tried to steal the jewel from her, but soon her name filled his mind ina different way then before. Soon he found himself to be in love with this angel, his enemy…his Kikyou._

Kagome stopped and scratched out Kikyous name…numerous times. "American names…you live in America now Kagome, we are going to use American names…" She mumbled under her breath, using that reasoning as a good excuse as to why should could cross out that horrible, treacherous name. But subconsciously, she found that name to be poisonous. She put down her pen and rubbed her temples. "UGH! How am I going to get through this? I haven't even got to the part where he swore to protect her and already my insides are screaming!" 

Kagome leaned back in her chair. She sighed and her mind sent another silent message to her real Isaac, whose name she dared not speak out loud. 'Oh InuYasha, Souta's right. I still love you.' She cautiously picked up her pen in such a hesitant way that if someone would have watched her, they would have believed the pen would reach out and bite her.

She wanted to go back; Kagome knew she wouldn't have stayed away forever…unless distance was involved. She wondered if InuYasha had jumped through the well searching for her at the shrine. A small smile curved on her lips as she pictured her precious hanyou yelling at the new inhabitants and demanding the whereabouts of his Kagome. 

Kagome laid her head down on the desk as she remembered the way he'd address her. She remembered all those nights when he'd hold her tightly to himself. She'd pretend to be asleep, but the feel of his arms around her made her so giddy and she knew the longer she would stay away, the longer she could feel that. She remembered the way he would quickly walk up behind her and whisper an "I love you" in her ear than walk past her without a glance so none of their companions could see how soft he had become. Just as much as she was his, he was hers. He was like a child from the day they met to the day she left, and she believed he was still that child now.

It took her months to come to terms with his words. She worked so hard to convince herself that he was hurt and didn't mean what he said. She wished daily that she could take back the last words that she said to him. "I HATE you InuYasha." Every time she thought about that she cringed. The advantage InuYasha had over Kagome though, was Miroku. InuYasha would know after talking to Miroku that Kagome loved him. She had to assume he still loved her, and although she decided he did, she was always second guessing herself. 

It was no life at all, only a mere masque that never allowed her to take her mask from her face. No one could know she loved him for no one would believe her about the time and situation. She had her family, but only Souta knew the extent of her hurt…and at this point it seemed only Souta ever would. That's why she was writing a story about her adventures. With different names, no one would know it was real, and hopefully one day, she would be able to talk about InuYasha as a man she once loved, and not feel like she was dying…

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~* End Chapter 2 *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Seeeeeee! That was longer! As I said before, there isn't a lot of stuff going on in this chapter, but it will serve for a greater purpose in times to come.


	3. It must die so it can live again

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha

Warning: New MAJOR character…and I think I like him a lot. Uh Oh

*Ding Dong*    the former Mrs. Higurashi set her book down and went to answer the door. "Well hello Brad. How can I help you?" She said in that constantly delightful voice she was known for. 

"Hi, Mrs. Taylor. I'm here to see Kagome." A handsome blonde boy about 20 years old stood in the doorway. He twiddled with his thumbs as he sat down on a kitchen chair while Mrs. Taylor turned from him to retrieve her daughter.

Mrs. Taylor lightly tapped on Kagomes' door. Their new home was much larger and it would have been difficult, if even possible for Kagome to hear the doorbell. She waited patiently till Kagome opened the door. "Hey sweetie, Brad's downstairs." Kagomes face lit up, but she tried to maintain an indifferent expression.

"Okay, thanks mom. Tell him I'll be right there." As soon as her mom shut the door, Kagome began jumping up and down in excitement. 3 months, he had been traveling in Europe for the whole summer. She brushed through her hair quickly and reapplied her lipstick then walked down the stairs, cool and poised. That all passed when she saw him…

She couldn't help it, she was too happy. She flung her arms around him in a warm embrace. He chuckled a bit at the pleasant welcome then asked, "Would I be foolish to ask if you missed me?" Kagome laughed. "I brought this back," he said as he handed her a huge stack of papers. The top sheet merely said Isaac and the Golden Crystal Jewel. She placed the papers on the table, and then stared up at him with wide, hopeful eyes. He chuckled again then grabbed her hand. "Come on, you. Let's go for a walk."

Walks with Brad were always pleasant. They met in college in the fall… almost a year earlier. They were in the same English class, and he was immediately intrigued by her. He tried getting her attention, but found all his efforts futile. Finally, out of frustration, she agreed to give him one date. That date turned out to be the best day Kagome Higurashi had had since she moved to North Carolina. Needless to say, many more followed, and for six months, they were inseparable… until he left on a trip for three months. Now he was back and everything could return to normal.

Kagome noted the difference in the weather as they walked. A week earlier, the hazy sky sent down waves of unbearable heat. Now, the sky was clear and blue, and she could feel fall. Summer was dying now, and the real death of nature would begin. Yet for some reason, Kagome didn't mind. This was her favorite time of the year. The smell of the fire burning through chimneys, the way the air felt crisp but not cold, and the way the sky seemed alive. The sun offered comfort as if saying, "Yes, the green is dying, but only so it can live again."

'Yes. I lost love… but only so I could find Brad,' Kagome thought inwardly and subconsciously squeezed his hand. Brad found a bench in the park, offered Kagome a seat, and sat next to her.

"I missed you, y'know," he stated.

"I missed you too. Really, I thought about you all the time." She felt a smile creep upon her lips when he placed his arm around her shoulder. *sigh* It seemed like a shame to ruin such a great moment, but she had to know, so she continued. "What did you think?"

"Hmm? About Europe?"

"No-- I mean yes. Well, I'll ask you that later, but I mean… what did you think of the story?" He released her and looked away, as if in shame. 'Oh goodness! He hated it!' she thought in despair. 

"Do you want my honest opinion?"

"That depends on if it's good or not…"

"Kagome… I'm serious. Do you really want to know what I thought?" She sighed a little unsteadily, but nodded her head. "Alright, Kag… It was excellent!" Kagome exhaled, and it was then he realized she had been holding her breath. He laughed and drew her into his arms for a hug. "Haha! Oh honey! I'm sorry. That was a mean joke to play. No, it was really good. Kagome, I didn't know you had such an amazing imagination. Like that sword-- and his full devil brother. Also, the external struggle between that fallen angel, Kifflyn, and her re-born self, Krystle… That on its OWN was genius. And when I found out Nico himself was actually half-breed, and that his angel half was in love with Kifflyn… Well I was surprised, Kag. Someone so evil could be like the hero, Isaac—the connection between the two was perfect. Then, the talking fox, and that crazy couple, Sarah and Michael (the two humans)… I swear, Kag, Michael cracked me up. Who'd have thought a preacher could be so perverted? It was AMAZING!" 

Kagome stared, bewildered. Here he sat going through her life like a mere fairy-tale. That was it. Her life summed up in one minute flat. 'Well, at least my life was 'AMAZING'…' she thought.

"I had one problem with it, and it can be easily fixed." Kagome raised an eyebrow, encouraging him to proceed. "The End," he said flatly. 

Kagome choked on the words. "The End?" 

"Yes. It was so… unrealistic."

"Brad! The whole story's unrealistic!"

"No, that's not what I mean. Krystle and Isaac ending up together. It was too impossible. Even after Nico and Kifflyn were gone, all odds were still against them!"

"Well," Kagome began defensively, "that's what makes it beautiful! The fact that all odds were against them, but they made it work. Love is stronger than anything else."

"I'm not saying it's not beautiful. It WAS beautiful, and it made me want to be home with you. But it just seemed too unachievable."

Kagome's eyes watered up. No. Love is stronger. She and Inuyasha can still be together… right? Who cares about odds? Brad saw the tears and instantly regretted criticizing her story. "Awwh, honey? Kag, come on, I'm sorry. I'm just overly critical. Look, the story's fine. Maybe it would have been possible for the two to be together. What do I know? Regardless of the ending, the story is superb, Kag! Utterly amazing."

He had embraced her while she cried. Then, a thought hit Kagome as she whimpered into his chest. She sat up and immediately ceased crying. 'He's right. It IS impossible. That's why I'm not with him. I changed the ending because it was my last shred of hope. I see now… fate has its way.'

"Brad, do you really think it's impossible?"

"I… er...," he muttered, not wanting to make her cry again.

"Really… Truthfully…"

"Yes."

"Okay. I'll change it back to how it did end."

"How it DID end?"

"I mean… how it should've ended." Brad smiled down at her, and she smiled back. With or without Inuyasha, she could be happy. And she WAS lucky. She leaned up and kissed Brad softly and sighed, finally coming to terms with the past… and being happy with the future. 

There was one thing she had left to do. With three weeks remaining until school started, she looked at the wealthiest person she knew and smiled sweetly. "I need a favor from you." If he agreed, then Kagome could finally let go of Inuyasha… forever.

*~~~~~~*  *~~~~~*    *~~~~~* End Chapter 3 *~~~~~* *~~~~* *~~~~~~~~*

Ok Everyone…before you HATE me! I'm a huge Inu/Kag fan, but I'm trying to be realistic. There is not way that after 3 years of never believe that she would see him again that Kag would stay single! Before this Brad guy was just going to be a PART of this story…but I kinda like him. So I am gunna go with the poll thing. I need to know if you want her with InuYasha, or Brad!

I already have 2 more chapters written out, so after reading them if you change your minds, you can say so. Now mind you, Kag could end up w/ someone completely different. Just leave me opinions OK! It would help me out TONS!


	4. The silly pink marble!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Kagome sat down on her bed. She had done it, she asked Brad to send her to Japan. He had been suspicious and kind of upset that she wanted to leave him so soon after he returned, but she smiled her perfect smile and made a cute puppy dog face, and right when she thought he was going to say yes, he gave her an indefinite "I'll think about it."

She waited patiently, thinking about everything that would happen. She got off of her bed and walked to her desk. In the top left drawer was a wooden music box with a red rose painted on the top. Her father had given it to her when she was a small girl. When the box was opened a delicate song floated out. She never knew the name of the song, but her father always use to hum the melody. The tune was always comforting to her. She picked up the box and placed it on the desk. She sat down, and then slowly, as if frightened to break it, she opened it. That same lovely melody found its way to her ears and she felt as if a warm blanket had been placed around her.

She picked up each item located in the box and placed them on her desk. Each item created a special memory. The prayer beads Miroku gave her for her birthday, a piece of Sangos massive boomerang (It chipped after she gave Miroku a serious beating) a folded up picture Shippo drew of himself and Kagome, a necklace InuYasha gave her, also for her birthday, and few dried flowers from the first bouquet Inuyasha gave her. Then at the bottom of the music box were two Polaroid pictures; one of the whole group, excluding Kagome because she took it, and another one…Kagome almost didn't want to look at it, but she did. It was a picture of her and Inuyasha. He was smirking, at least it wasn't a scowl, and his arm was protectively around her waist, Kagome was grinning and making a peace sign.

Her fingers lingered over the image of her beautiful hanyou. She placed the Polaroid beside the framed picture of her and Brad that sat on her desk. Brad was hugging her from behind, resting his head on her shoulder. There they were, the two men she cared more for then anyone else in the world. They were so different…so…so different.

Her hand went back in the music box and pulled out a pink ball the size of a marble. "And with you, I shall say goodbye."

"I certainly hope not to me." Brad stated as he appeared in her doorway.

"What? Oh no…of course not you." Kagome giggled as she tried to slide everything back in her box without Brad noticing. 

Brad walked over and kissed her on the forehead, "Who, might I ask, is this?" Brad asked while pointing at the picture of Kagome and Inuyasha.

Kagome mentally kicked herself for leaving the picture out. "Oh well, that Inuyasha during Halloween. He went as a dog."

"What were you?"

"I wasn't in my costume yet."

"You look so young Kag…yet, so much the same." His voice drifted off. She looked so happy in that picture. He cleared his throat and picked his tone back up. "But I came here for a reason. I decided to send you to Japan. There are just some things I need to know first."

Kagome walked over and sat on the bed and he followed her. She took one of his hands in hers, "Of course, anything you want to know."

His forehead wrinkled in frustration as if he was deciding whether or not to discuss it. It wasn't like he didn't trust Kagome; it was just…going back to Japan. He knew she was going to see her ex boyfriend; that Inuyasha character she met from school, the possessive, jealous, violent man…who she loved. "You're going to see him, aren't you?" His voice cracked out with a tinge of sadness

Oh how badly Kagome wanted to lie. Just to rest her head on his shoulder, avoid his eyes, and tell him what he wanted to hear. She couldn't though. She looked him dead in the eyes and said "Yes."

"Look, Kag. I know you still love him. It's been almost 3 years and you are still hopelessly hooked on him. I just…I don't understand why you have to see him again. I'm scared you'll go back to how you were when I met you. Cold, vulnerable, and so untrusting."

Kagome stared at him speechless. 'Was I really that bad?' She thought, 'Yes, I guess I was.'

"Brad, I understand but…do you see this?" Kagome held out her hand which still grasped the Shikon no Tama. He took it and eyed it carefully as she continued, "That belongs to him…sorta. I have to give it to him."

"Kag, it's a marble!!"

'Ugh! How can I tell him the truth and still keep that time a secret,' she thought, "Well you see, it's a special marble. He had wanted it for sometime, it held some special meaning or something, and well, when I met him I lost it. We spent so long trying to find it. I should have given it to him before I left, but I left so quickly I forgot."

"I don't understand. Why didn't he just take it from you after you found it?" He stated skeptically.

Suddenly a revelation dawned upon Kagome. "Because he loved me." She whispered.

"What?"

"He loved me. That's why he let me hold on to the Shikon no Tama."

"You mean marble?"

"Yeah, yeah. He trusted me with it." She let out a long sigh. All her doubts were laid to rest, she had her proof right there that he loved her. She closed her eyes and smiled, 'When I give this to you Inuyasha, you too can move on.' "So, I just need to return this. That's…all."

"I still don't get what all the excitement is over a marble. A PINK marbles no less!" Kagome laughed at his statement and when Brad saw that, he too let out a relaxed chuckle. "Alright Kag," He sighed as he embraced her, "We'll go to Japan."

"We?" Kagome pulled away and looked at him questioningly. 

"Yes, I've never been and I'd like to. Besides, I'm scared." His voice softened.

"Of what?"

"Of losing you." 

Kagome kissed him gently and laid her head on his chest. "I'll make you a promise. No matter what…I will come home. I can't promise that I won't fall in love with him again, but I WILL come home."

Brad let out a satisfied sigh. He would let Kagome receive her closure. She could see Inuyasha and give back that funny pink marble, but when it came down to who would have her in the end, Brad would be the one left standing. 

He smirked a smirk very much like the hanyou in the picture, 'That's right. I don't know what's in your past, or what you've done to hurt her…or what you've done to make her love you so, but in the end she's coming home…with me.'

*~~~~~* *~~~~~~~~~~~~~* *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

"Kagome hurry up! You're going to miss your flight!!" Bill Taylor shouted up the stairs. Sitting downstairs with him was Brad, who was nervously fidgeting. 

"I'm coming! Give me a second!" She shouted back. She sounded irritated which made Brad even more nervous.

'This is going to be a disaster. I can't believe I am taking the only girl I've ever cared for to go see her ex boyfriend! I am so dumb!' Brad was interrupted from his thoughts by Kagome standing in the doorway dragging a large suitcase; Bill was standing besides her holding a smaller one. The amount of luggage wasn't what caught Brad's attention; it was Kagome. She stood there arguing with her step dad about something, but she looked beautiful. Her hair was back in a bun and her plain black shirt only brought focus to her expressive features which were accentuated with rouge. Her white skirt was modest, but gained the affect it craved…attention.

Bill left the room and Kagome looked at Brad. She threw her hands up in the air in a what-can-you-do gesture then let them fall back to her sides. She smiled brightly at him and he remained locked in her gaze for a few speechless moments.

While Brad could only think of how beautiful Kagome looked, she could do nothing but think about Inuyasha. She hadn't slept a wink last night. She felt like a child again who was impatiently waiting to go to a fair, but she couldn't wait any longer. "Okay Brad, would you take these bags out to the car. I have to say bye and I'll be right out." She winked at him and he finally snapped out of his trance.

Kagome made her way to the kitchen, taking in everything in her house. She really did like this place, she just missed he friends. "Mom?" Kagome made it to the kitchen only to find her mom crying at the table. Concern laced Kagomes already sugary voice as she placed a hand on the grieving woman's shoulder.

"Mom, what's wrong?"

Her mother grasped her hands and pulled Kagome in front of her so she could look her daughter in the face. She gazed lovingly at her child. She then stood and hugged her as if grasping for dear life. "I'm so sorry Kagome. How did you ever forgive me?"

"Mom, what are you talking about?"

"I was so selfish. I met Bill and moved us to his home. I dragged you away from your life…both of them. I made you leave love. Now you are leaving me and I'm losing my baby forever." She cried on her daughters shoulder, just as Kagome had done to her many times before.

Kagome's heart went out to the woman. She hugged her more tightly, "Mom…I'm not leaving you. I'm coming back. I don't blame you for anything. I never expected you not to fall in love. I love you and I understand. Bye mom." She kissed Mrs. Taylor's check and walked out.

Brad began driving…and that was it. She was leaving America, chasing her past, her dreams, and her love.

*~~~~~~~~~*                         *~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Ugh!!! I meant to have this all written out, all the way to where she meets InuYasha. But it's late and I'm a senior with a curfew! *Shrug* parents. I will have the rest typed out tomorrow…where it was supposed to be, but I just wanna go ahead and post something because I haven't in a few days.

Also, thanks to EVERYONE who gave me your input on what the couples should be. There was quite a majority to Inuyasha and Kag lol. I can't say if I'm going to do that…but I have decided ^^ So read and be surprised.

Again, I'm sorry that Inu and Kag STILL haven't met again! GRRRR they were supposed to but, It's 3 more pages to type and I don't have the time.

Thanks everyone!!!!


	5. Stupid Bats and a look alike child?

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

Alrighty!   Just a few shout-outs

**EvIL2**: haha Bill is Kagomes stepfather. Thanks for all the reviews! 

**Lady Sarah**: Thanks for the reviews. I really look forward to finishing a chapter, because so far, you've never failed to review. ^^

Those were only two that I needed to address, if I had the time tonight I would say something to everyone! Thank you all for your reviews, they have helped me a lot and it makes me happy to know people are actually reading this! J

On with the story!

The day dragged by, and still the two travelers were sleeping. 2 PM rolled by and the young girl finally began to stir. She stretched her arms over her head and squeaked as her body cracked from morning stiffness. Her eyes fluttered open and looked at the clock sitting on the desk in between the two single beds.

'2:23…man it's late. I don't want to get up though.' Kagome pulled the blanket back over her head and began to drift back to sleep. She was startled when she heard someone whisper her name. She pulled the covers down and looked at Brad. He let out a long sigh and curled up in a smaller ball. Kagome smiled a bit as she watched him…he was so peaceful, and also so oblivious to the fact that he was being watched.

She got out of the bed and made her way to the bathroom, but not before stopping and kissing his cheek. She giggled as a small smile curled on his lips.

The bathwater ran, filling the tub with sudsy water. Kagome stepped into it, feeling immediate relief. The butterflies refused to go away. The moment she woke up she had them and although butterflies are a wonderful thing to have, hers felt more like bats with huge wings trying to escape her stomach. They simply made her nerves quake and caused her to feel literally ill with anticipation. 

'That does it! I have to see him today!' With that said, those retched bats began beating their wings faster, causing Kagome to groan in disapproval.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

"Brad, wake up." Kagome shook the sleeping man, startling him to the point of fear. After the initial shock wore off he slumped back down, relieved it was only Kagome. "I'm leaving now. I'll be back tonight, Okay?"

"No, Kag." Brad sat up and took her hands. He had thought about it over the long trip. He didn't want to be possessive. She was here for a reason…closure, and he wasn't going to keep constant tabs of her this week. "Stay there as long as you want. Just…I'm going to be here waiting for when you need me, or when you're ready to go home. I trust you hunny." He kissed her and she smiled.

"Thank you." With that she bounded towards the door. "Bye, Brad! And have fun Okay!" 

Brad lay back down. All of a sudden HE had bats, but there was no way for him to get rid of his. He pressed his eyelids shut, imagining the beauty of Kagome and whispered, "You're welcome."

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

The walk from the hotel they were staying in to the shrine was 3 miles. Kagome chose to walk though. The sun was shinning bright and Tokyo seemed as much alive as ever. When Kagome moved she had the misfortune of leaving two lives and two homes to starting all over again. Every place she passed displayed a memory. Her childhood seemed to flash before her eyes.

All of a sudden her feet stopped moving and Kagome was drawn to look at a rather large building. 'My old school.' She thought as she gazed at it, 'I hated that place, and yet…I loved it. When I was gone all I could do was thing about what I was missing. I was constantly worrying and fretting. Yes…I must have loved it.'

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Kagome stared down the well, shaking uncontrollably. 'What's he going to do? Will he even speak to me?' 

Countless questions floated through her mind. She would lean forward, and then as if a force was pushing against her, she'd lean back. She closed her eyes and put a hand in her pocket. There lay the Shikon no Tama. 

'For you, Inuyasha.' And with that, she leapt into the blue darkness on a trip that she had been through so many times. But this time…so much more was riding on it.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

Kagome used all her force to pull herself out of the well. "Oh my…" Kagome managed to chock out. Memories poured on her like a waterfall and for a brief moment it almost felt like she never left. 

Flowers were now in bud and a newborn spring was beginning. The suns rays danced on the path before her in patches as it shone through the tree tops; leading her to Kaedes' hut…leading her to Inuyasha.

*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*

*Inu and Kag finally meet!! Hurrah! Well…sorta.*

"Miroku, do you smell that? It smells just like Kagome use to." Inuyasha had stopped walking and sat on his haunches, basking in the gentle scent that danced on the breeze.

His companion had turned to look at him, but instead of only seeing Inuyasha, he saw a beautiful young girl smiling a little way behind him. Of course on instinct, Miroku was going to immediately tell Inuyasha, but the young girl brought a finger up to her lips motioning for Miroku not to tell.

"It smells so real this time. Not like the rest. Dammit Miroku, I thought I was getting over her!" Kagome tried to stifle a laugh, but a giggle forced its way out. "Shit! Now I hear her laugh!" 

Miroku couldn't help it, he had to laugh. "Excuse me Inuyasha, I have to tell Sango something for a moment." Miroku chocked out through suppressed laughs.

'Damn annoying monk!' Inuyasha thought to himself, 'He's probably going to go make fun of me.' At this point Inuyasha would have walked away, but the scent was so real. He sat there, afraid to move or he might lose it forever.

"Kagome!!" Sango ran past Inuyasha without even looking at him.

"What the hell…?" Inuyasha began as her turned around still on his haunches, to see what Sangos problem was. He couldn't finish that sentence though, he couldn't even move! 'Damn it! I can't even blink!' He yelled inwardly as he gaped at the most wonderful sight he could have possibly seen…Kagome.

Sango wrapped her arms around her friend. "I can't believe it's you!" A tear fell down Sangos cheek as she looked at the one person she thought she would never see again. When Kagome saw Sangos tear she instantly began weeping. There the two of them stood crying and hugging each other in a beautiful reunion.

"Kagome!" A small fur ball pounced its way over to the two in such a forced speed it looked like he would run himself out of his own fur. With a mighty leap he landed in Kagomes awaiting arms. "Kagome, where have you been? You've missed so much!"

"Now Shippo, I'm sure Lady Kagome has a long complicated explanation that we shouldn't force her to tell." Miroku stated.

"Actually Miroku, it's quite simple. My mom got remarried and moved us very far away. I haven't been able to come back until now. But I've wanted to, more then you know." Kagome smiled as she squeezed the kitsune who was residing in her arms. She wiped away a tear and smiled brightly at Shippo. "Well, if I've missed so much, why don't you tell me what's been happening?"

"Well, I have a pet toad now! Kagome and I found him! He's really ugly and warty and…green!"

"Wait, Shippo. I never found a toad with you."

"No, not you! KA-GO-ME!"

"That's me, Shippo!"

"Lady Kagome, he is referring to OUR Kagome. Sango and mine." Miroku tried to explain.

"I guess I'm still confused. I thought I was your Kagome." She looked at him.

Sango gave a giggle and patted Kagomes back. "Oh you are, but Shippo is talking about our CHILD. Our baby. Miroku and I have a baby named Kagome. I don't know how I forgot to tell you, she's been around so long!"

"Sango dear, it hasn't been THAT long! She's only two."

"Yes Miroku, I KNOW how old my child is. I had to carry her for 9 months! You didn't!" Sango shot a death glare and him, and Miroku taking the warning only muttered a, "Yes, dear."

Kagome laughed, embracing the fact that nothing had really changed. Then it hit her, Miroku and Sango had named there baby after her. "Sango, Miroku, I am so honored. You named your child after me."

Sango and Miroku exchanged nervous glances to each other, and as if in a silent agreement, they chose to let her THINK they named their baby after her. Unfortunately, Shippo was not involved in that agreement…

"No Kagome. They didn't name her after you. They thought they were naming YOU! Isn't that funny? They must feel pretty foolish now!" Shippo fell out of Kagomes arms, laughing hysterically. 

Kagome stared at her old friends in confusion, silently asking for an explanation. Miroku patted Sangos hand to assure her that he would take the responsibility. " Well, you see Lady Kagome, when our daughter was born we found it quite odd that she did not look like either Sango or myself. She looked like you. Although he features were small, she looked like a miniature you. We believed her to be your reincarnation. You see, you had threatened to leave many times before, but you always came back. When you didn't return for so long, we thought you to be…dead. We believed we were actually naming you…yourself." 

Kagome stood shocked for a minute, and then she laughed. "Miroku that would be impossible. Even if I had died, my soul can't go back…it can only go forward, right?"

"I'm not sure. The idea of you traveling through time baffles me. All things are possible I suppose. All I know is, the older she got the more she resembled you."

As if on cue, a tiny replica of Kagome pulled on her mothers' skirt. All attention was drawn to her and Kagome felt the air leave her body. She was IDENTICAL as to how Kagome had looked as a child. The two year old opened her mouth, and her young voice floated to their ears." Mama, what's wrong with YaYa?"

"YaYa? What's YaYa?" Kagome asked.

Sango smiled sweetly and replied, "She can't say Inuyasha yet…" Sango picked up her child, winked at Kagome and she, along with everyone else, left. Thus leaving Kagome staring at a silent, motionless Inuyasha. He hadn't moved since her saw her, (hehe did you think I forgot about himJ)

'How could I have forgotten? Ugh Kagome! You can get wrapped up in everything but the ONE person you came to see.' Kagome mentally kicked herself. 

She put on a half smile and thought carefully what to say. These would be the first words she would say to the only man she loved…after three long years.

"Hello, Inuyasha."

*~~~~~~~~~*

            There! They see each other again! Are you happy now? No? Oh Okay, I wouldn't be either. That is kind of mean to me. Anyway this is where chapter 4 was SUPPOSED to end! This was the last chapter I had written before I made the poll. So now the story will be going in the direction of the decision I've made. 

Thanks again for the reviews! I hope I can keep you all satisfied!


	6. Anything you want

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha

This is going to be a short chapter, but did you or did you not want Inuyasha and Kagome "fluff" I would say its REAL fluff, but it's close enough ^_^

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inuyasha's throat was dry and his voice only cracked, but never actually spoke. His eyes finally closed for a momentary blink. 'Oh my Gods, it's her, she's talking to me, she's talking to me, and she's talking to me…she's here!' His mind taunted him because his body wouldn't let him move.

The smile she had worn nervously faltered and then failed all together at his lack of eloquence. "Inuyasha, I know you're angry with me, but try to understand, it couldn't be helped. I'm sorry. Please, say something!" Her eyes began to glisten. She knew before she came that he was going to be angry with her, but she would have preferred his yelling! Anything but this dreadful silence.

A tear fell down from her eye and Inuyasha finally found his voice, "Don't cry."  
  


Kagome's face brightened up. 'He spoke to me!' She watched as he stood up and walked towards her, "Inuyasha, I…"

"Shh," he interrupted her. He was so close to her that he could feel heat radiating off her body. He lifted his arms and placed his hands on her shoulders. He dragged them all the way down her arms to her hands and he touched each of her fingertips while rubbing her palms with his thumbs.

After what seemed like an eternity he dropped her hands. Kagomes' breath caught in her throat as she felt gentle fingertips brushing along her collarbone. Those same fingertips trailed up her neck to her cheeks. Kagome closed her eyes as she felt the sensations of his skin on her skin. As soon as she closed them his fingers softly ran down her eyelids.

Inuyasha wasn't quite sure what he was doing. He had to know she was real, his senses had been wrong before. He had seen her, smelt her, and heard her…but it had all been just a cruel trick his mind played on him. He could feel her NOW…and he couldn't contain herself.

Kagome opened her eyes at the sudden departure of his fingers from her face. She saw Inuyasha holding his hand right over her trembling lips. He was staring at them with an amount of concentration she had never witnessed before.

His hand moved forward and a slight connection was made between her lips and his fingers. A moment later he dropped him hands to his sides and looked at her.

Neither of them spoke, for what was there that could have been said? Two people from different times with different lives, thrown together in an impossible love. All that needed to be said was already known between them. She came for closure, but knew then that she would leave with a heaver burden then before. She wanted answers to questions she had been carrying for 3 years. Looking at him she realized she didn't have to ask them, the answers were already dancing in his eyes and she knew her eyes were telling him all he needed to know. She knew the bond between Inuyasha and Kagome went beyond words and the use of words would only pollute the perfect love they possessed. 

He kissed her; as pure and simple as that. One kiss that spoke so many words. As soon as the kiss began, it ended. He pulled away and Kagome breathed a sigh of relief. Ever since Brad said she could go to Japan, she imagined Inuyasha kissing her again. A smile curved on her lips, 'It was better then I remembered.'

Inuyasha saw her smile and put on his own face a confident smirk. His smirk soon melted away when he noticed her eyes were shinning with unshed tears. She knew he hated it when she cried, so she tried to hide it. "Cry," Inuyasha whispered. 

"What?" Kagome MUST have missed the word don't.

"I told you to cry." Inuyasha said smoothly. "I know you probably hate me. I didn't mean anything I said. I'm…"

"Don't say it!" Kagome interjected before he could finish, "You don't have anything to feel sorry about. Besides, I didn't come here for an apology, so I'm not going to accept one."

He held her at that moment. He put his mouth down by her ear and whispered, "There hasn't been anyone but you. Even though you weren't here, I couldn't have been with anyone else. I never stopped thinking about you." He lightly kissed the ear he had just been whispering in; still in a daze that he COULD kiss her.

His words shoot pains of guilt throughout her body. It never crossed her mind that there was a possibility that Inuyasha could have been with anyone else. He was solely hers…but she must have thought the same about her. "I never stopped thinking about you either, Inuyasha." That WAS true. He didn't need to know about Brad did he? 'I'm going to have to tell him about Brad sooner or later. I did promise Mama and Brad I was going to go home.'  But standing there in Inuyashas' arms, she wondered if she really did have to leave.

Inuyasha smiled at her and titled her chin up. He leaned down and kissed her again. Life was going to be perfect, his happiness came home…

He grabbed her hand and dragged her away, "Come on, Kagome." The smile refused to leave his face and he wouldn't try to make it. Kagome, on the other hand, only smiled when he looked back at her. He was beaming, and she had NEVER seen him this happy before…ever. So why did that hurt her? It shouldn't have. It should have made her feel like she was dancing on the wind.

"Inuyasha, why did you tell me to cry? You hate it when girls cry."

Inuyasha stopped and turned to look at her. His face went serious and grave. "You wanted to cry. Anything you want is yours…even if what you want to do is cry."

Kagome stared and there hands that were still clasped together. "Why the change?"

"I made you a promise."

"You did? When?"

"You didn't hear it, but I made one none the less." *Chapter one guys, I don't feel like looking for it, something like "Kagome if you forgive me I swear I'll never hurt you again." Just a reminder*

"You made a promise to let me cry?"

Inuyasha let out a bellow of laughter. Kagome stumbled backwards in shock. Inuyasha was…LAUGHING! Inuyasha saw her reaction and laughed harder. He pulled her to him and hugged her. "No! Not to let you cry! But it's not important what the promise was. Besides, right now, even your tears are beautiful." He added touching her cheek.

"Okay! Who are you and what have you done with Inuyasha? You told me not to cry at first though, remember? You're not making any sense!"

"I said don't cry earlier because I know that's because I was hurting you. You didn't really want to cry then. I'm not going to hurt you ever again, as long as I live."

Kagome threw her arms around his neck. What more could she ever want? She felt tears forming in her eyes but chose to hold them in. Just then Inuyasha started dragging her away again. "By the way Kagome, what I was saying earlier…I'm sorry."

It was a lie when Kagome told him she didn't want an apology, but she didn't feel it was important. He knew he so well. "Thank you, Inuyasha."

"Oh and Kagome, cry if you want. Anything you want…anything." He said as he turned around to wink at her.

So the tears fell. 'What more could she ever want?' Nothing…nothing ever again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

WAAAAAAAAIT! That is NOT the end! I don't believe in easy happy endings! You have to work at it. So don't think I'm THAT nice. There will be mooooore.

Sorry it was so short, but it was only their first convo, what do you want from me! There will be more, I promise ^_^

Sorry for all the mistakes, but my editors gone…AGAIN!

Thank you to EVERYONE for my reviews. You all make me smile a lot!


	7. Live to hope while living in vain

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

I'm actually going to put review thingys….Weird huh? I started too late, so I'm only going to answer 5 of them, I'd say something to everyone, but I'm FAR too lazy!

**_SailorKagome_****_~_ I love you! ^_^**

**_Pruningshears_**~ I don't like Kikyou, so I wasn't going to have her in *MY* fanfic. In my mind the chick is dead, hehe. I might throw her in for conflict. And I would be a TERRIBLE author if I ended the story there! Thanks for the reviews! They make me happy!

**_LilNeko_****_~_ HAHAHAHA! Your reviews made me laugh! Don't worry…you might see tears…**

**_SleepyHead_**~ What torture do I have planned? *Evil cackle*

**_LadySarah_**~ I LOVE your reviews! Throwing Brad in a closet…very creative. *Hope takes Brad out of the closet and hugs him.* LOL! I felt bad for him!! This chapter is JUST FOR YOU!! ^_^

Thanks to EVERYONE for the reviews!! They are the main reason I'm writing this fic!

Warning: Confusing chapter!!!! If you have questions…ask!! I read it to my anime-hating editor, and she understood it, so I have hope for it!

Letter from the editor: C'mon now, I don't HATE it! It's not so bad… *hides in corner*

On with the story!!

Laughter rang out from the hut. Kagome changed her mind, things HAD changed. Sango and Miroku were perfectly happy, Shippo was less needy, and there was a child to care for. But she only gave the place a greater source of joy. There were no evil auras or worries that lingered over the companions' minds. Indeed, things had changed, but for the better.

There sat the same group as three years ago (adding a new Kagome of course) retelling events, laughing at past occurrences, and reliving "The Great Battle"; their victory over Naraku. Kagome told them about her book and how she planned to get it published. She described her home in America, her friends, and her stepfather. Everyone was high in spirits...life was good. 

"Yaya, bath." Little Kagome tugged on Inuyasha's sleeve.

Inuyasha looked at the child, then back at Kagome. He didn't want to leave her, even for a moment. "Do we have to tonight, Kago?"

"Bath…pwease!" The girl tugged harder, staring at him with pleading eyes.

Inuyasha melted and scooped the girl up in his arms. "I gotta' go. I'll be back." And then he left.

"Well that was weird. Where did he go?" Kagome asked.

Sango snickered, "It's a ritual. Inuyasha takes Kago to get her bath every night. She won't let anyone else take her. Its strange, I've gone with them many times and he just sits on a rock and watches out for her. Every now and then, they'll get into a water-fight, but usually it's Inuyasha sitting silently and Kago playing in the water."

"Inuyasha?" Kagome started, skeptically, "My Inuyasha? Inuyasha, the hanyou, the defeater of hundreds of youroki? Inuyasha, the victor over Naraku? THAT Inuyasha takes a tiny girl to the springs to bathe every night?!"

Sango and Miroku looked at each other, then nodded at Kagome. "Hard to believe, isn't it?" Miroku said. 

"Uh… Yeah! What happened?"

Miroku let out a sigh. "When you left, he was devastated; didn't eat, wouldn't sleep. He went through the well numerous times but couldn't find you anywhere. The thought of your death had crossed our minds. When Kago was born, we didn't name her immediately. We had been expecting a boy, you see, and were not prepared with a female name. When Inuyasha saw Kago, he whispered your name, and that confirmed our suspicions. You were…er…it's really hard to say this TO you without looking foolish…you were dead."

"Okay… But what's this have to do with Inuyasha taking Ka--…your child to bathe."

Sango decided to continue. "You WERE Kago to him. He found comfort in her face. He took care of her the way he longed to take care of you. To him…she WAS you, or else she was your daughter."

"No, my dear," Miroku interrupted. "Kago WAS Kagome, not like her daughter."

*~*~*~*~ _Flashback_ ~*~*~*~*~

I had just caught Kago throwing a rock at a young village child.

"Kago, what have I told you about throwing rocks?" I asked, as I grabbed her by the arm, forcing her to look at me. I hated being stern with her because her eyes always showed such remorse, but Sango and I had decided a long time ago to make sure our children were raised properly.

Just as I was about to continue with my lecture, a figure fell from the sky, and pulled me away from my daughter.

"Kago, go play," he said firmly. As soon as Kago was out of view, he continued to me, "Would you have ever yelled at Kagome?"

"No," I stated, half afraid, half confused.

"Then never yell at Kago. They are the same person." Then he turned and walked away from me, leaving me not a moment to intervene.

~*~*~*~* _End Flashback_*~*~*~*~

"WHAT?!" Kagome yelled.

Miroku continued, "I tried to explain it wasn't like that. Even if Kago was your reincarnation, you weren't the same person. You were different."

"That's true, Kagome," Sango began. "It was difficult for us to believe that we were raising _you and that Kago would grow up to be _you_. We just couldn't swallow that."_

"But…but he believed it?" Kagome stuttered.

"Yes, but feel honored. No one could love that child more, besides Miroku and I of course. He thought he was loving you." Sango laughed.

"You mean Kikyou," Kagome spat out. That name still had a bitter taste on her tongue.

"No. We mean you," Sango said, not following the reason for Kagome's statement.

"No. Kikyou. Think about it. If Inuyasha believed Kago was ME, not just my reincarnation…then I'm nothing more than Kikyou. He believed I WAS Kikyou. It's always been Kikyou. Damn! Just when I think everything's wonderful, some awful truth comes forward! Your child is not me, nor my reincarnation, thank gods. At least Brad doesn't THINK I'm anyone else."

"Kagome? Who's Brad?" Sango asked, raising an eyebrow.

'Smooth, Kagome. Good job.' she thought. She looked at Sango. 'Then again, I've always told Sango everything. She would never betray my secrets.'

"Sango? Let's go on a walk."

Sango caught her idea and smiled. "Alright Kagome. I would say let's go to the hot springs, but they're occupied at the moment." Sango winked at her.

Kagome giggled and followed Sango out of the hut. She turned back around and called to Miroku, "Don't tell Inuyasha anything I've said!"

"Alright, Lady Kagome. But why not?"

"You'll get in trouble for telling me things you shouldn't. Inuyasha hasn't changed THAT much. And I wouldn't want to come back to have to see a dead Miroku, and I'm sure Sango wouldn't like that much either."

~*~*~*~*~

Kagome and Sango walked along through the darkened forest, silent. Sango knew Kagome needed to tell her some things. She figured she would wait until Kagome was ready to tell her. As if on cue, Kagome began, "Sango? You were always like a sister to me. I'm hoping you will still advise me, but keep my secrets."

"What a foolish thought, you know I will."

"I'm here for a purpose. And it's not a friendly visit."

"Okay…continue."

"I'm here so I will not be able to ever come back," Kagome let out far too quickly. She looked at Sango's blank face and figured she should elaborate. "I met someone. His name is Brad. He knows I had a boyfriend named Inuyasha…whom I'm still in love with. I want to be with him, but as long as Shikon no Tama is in my possession, I'll never be rid of this place. Please understand Sango. I love you and everyone else here, but it's impossible."

"In all honesty Kagome, I knew you would leave. I've been preparing for it since the day I met you. Just…promise me you'll say goodbye to ME this time. I need that." Sango looked at Kagome with a reassuring smile. Kagome nodded in reply. Another silence hung over them. "You really love him, don't you?"

"Sango… You know I love Inuyasha."

"No, not Inuyasha. I'm talking about this Brad guy. You must really love him to give up all this, INCLUDING Inuyasha."

Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. 'Do I love him? I know he loves me but…maybe I do. I am doing all of this for him, right? No… I'm doing it for myself, too.'

"No Sango. I don't love Brad."

~*~*~*~*~

"Miroku, where did Kagome go?"

"On a walk, I think," Miroku stated, trying to sound indifferent.

Inuyasha sighed and plomped down on the ground beside Miroku. It had certainly been a crazy day. His mind wandered to the day's events, all-the-while picturing his Kagome. He was lost in his thoughts, oblivious to where he actually was. The initial reaction to the intrusion of Miroku's voice penetrating his thoughts was a growl. As soon as he heard what he asked, though, he softened.

"Where is Kago?"

"She's in bed. I put her in yours and Sango's room."

"Okay, thanks." There was an awkward silence between them, although neither of them knew why. "Inuyasha… She's mine. You act like she's yours, but she is Sango and my own child! We appreciate your help, but you're not the only person who loves her."

Inuyashed stared, flabbergasted. 'Where is this monk getting off telling me I'm taking his child?'

"Monk. She IS mine, she's Ka--… Oh…" Inuysha realized his big mistake. She WASN'T Kagome. Everything he believed true was a lie, but that was alright. The truth was much better; Kagome was alive.

Miroku watched the emotions play across Inuyasha's face. "Inuyasha… We let you care for Kago because we believed you. You were alright around Kago. But she is not a cheap substitute for the real thing. I'm glad she isn't Kagome's reincarnation for two reasons: One, naturally, because Kagome is alive. And two, because my daughter would have been forever compared to her by you. She loves you like a father, and she'd grow up miserable, knowing she could never live up to your expectations. Do you know why Kagome was always miserable?" Inuyasha who had been silently and intently listening shook his head 'no'. Miroku moved away slightly. "Because she couldn't live up to Kikyou," he said quietly, half hoping he heard and half hoping he didn't.

Inuyasha flew up, his eyes dancing with a new fire. "SHUT THE FUCK UP!!!!" Inuyasha jumped away from Miroku, but not before shouting over his shoulder, "And just for you, oh mighty know-it-all Monk, Kagome was MUCH better than Kikyou!"

"How can she be if they are the same?"

Inuyasha stopped, obviously lost. They were the same, weren't they? No. He felt stronger with Kagome than he ever did with Kikyou. Maybe it's because he spent more time with Kagome. They were the same. They had to be the same. No…no…no…No. "NO!!!!!!!" Inuyasha bellowed, causing Miroku to jerk in fright.

"NO! They are not the same! Kagome's better. How could you be such a moron to think Kagome and Kikyou were the same?!"

Miroku smiled. His plan had worked. He wasn't worried about Kago being in Inuyasha's company, but how else could he explain the situation? Now Inuyasha knew they were two different people. He stood up and patted Inuyasha's back. "Well, you've convinced me Inuyasha, I see it now. Kagome is Kagome."

Inuyasha smirked. "Good, I'm glad you see it my way."

~*~*~*~*~

Kagome couldn't remember the last time she had to sleep on the floor. She also forgot how uncomfortable it had been, not that she could sleep anyway. Inuyasha was asleep while sitting upright, holding her head in his lap. When she was around, he was touching her, whether it was pinkies, hands, or feet. He was miserable if there wasn't any physical contact.

She recalled praying once for nothing more than to be in Inuyasha's arms again. Now that she was here, every time he touched her, guilt consumed her.

~*~*~*_Flashback_*~*~*~

"You have to tell him."

"Why? Couldn't I just give him the Shikon no Tama, then say goodbye?"

"No! When you left the first time, it ripped him apart. Luckily, Kago's birth kept him alive. If you leave again, it will kill him."

"If I leave without saying goodbye, then sure. But what if I tell him I'm leaving, then promise to come back one day?"

"Kagome. You're more sensitive than that. He'd live to hope, then all his living would be in vain. Tell him about Brad. What's the worst that could happen?"

"Him jump through the well, kill Brad, and terrorize future Japan…"

"Kagome…"

"Okay, okay, you're right. I'll tell him…tomorrow."

~*~*~*~*_End Flashback_*~*~*~*~

'Kagome, your world's not going to end. You knew when you came that you weren't going to stay.'


	8. A Gift from Kikyou?

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

            Hi everyone, I'm back! 

            Screams were penetrating through the woods, through the fields, and no matter where Kagome ran those blood curdling screams followed her sending shivers down her spine. Finally her thoughts caught up to her body and she stopped running. 

            "When have I been one to run away?" She asked aloud, speaking to no one, "And since when do I listen to Inuyasha?"

            This was it; she knew this was the final battle between Inuyasha and Naraku. This was the beginning of the end…this was the start of forever and whether that forever be good or evil. Inuyasha knew it too. He had roughly told Kagome to '…run…just run.'

*~*~*~*~Flashback*~*~*~*

            "If you think about where you are going then he'll find you. Please Kagome…Just run!"

*~*~*~End Flashback*~*~*~

            There was something different in his eyes that Kagome didn't have time to decipher. The urgency in his voice and the fear that lead him to say those words caused her legs to move without thought…without her will. His will told her to flee. Along those years of traveling together on some lost road on a dark night or perhaps bright day, Kagome lost herself to him. When this happened she'd never know, but as a result whatever the hanyou wanted Kagome did without thought, whim, nor will. His will be done and her body ran. She ran because he bid her to. Now regret was pricking at her body and she knew she had to stand by him…even through death. So she ran back to the battlefield, to possible death.

Was it death though? She knew those screams. They were coming from Kanna and Kaugra; Inuyasha was proving to be victorious! Kagome quickened her pace; the sheer excitement of Inuyasha persevering over Naraku moved her feet.

            There was defiantly perks for Kagome in this victory. Inuyasha would avenge Kikyous death and then there would be nothing preventing Inuyasha from loving Kagome, he'd no longer be bound to Kikyou. Kagome was now practically prancing as she ran.

            Without warning Kagome's upper torso convulsed backwards as if hit by 100 arrows. Her feet flew up and she landed painfully on her back. She struggled to sit up as a breath-taking pain was searing through her chest. Bright blue lights shot out of her from different directions of her body setting the dark forest ablaze with an eerie glow. Her body began pulsating with raw energy as she shook uncontrollably from the sheer pain. "He's killing me!! He's killing me!!" She managed to choke out between gasping screams. Naraku had managed to defeat her and she would never see Inuyasha again.

            Just then a sharp cry broke her thoughts, "KIKYOU!!!!" Inuyasha belted in the utmost despair

            Kagome's body went though a stronger, more violent series of convulsions. 'He's killing us both. Kikyou's been hit. I've been hit.' Using all of her strength, Kagome looked for a wound…and found none.

            Another blow of energy sent Kagome flying backwards again. When she opened her eyes she was on the battlefield with a worried Inuyasha peering over her. She lifted her head to peer down at her chest and noticed that she wasn't wearing her normal attire, but miko robes instead…all covered in blood.

            Inuyasha stared intently at her, "Kikyou, you'll be Okay. I'm not going to leave you."

"But I'm not…Inuyasha! Behind you!" A long snake-like demon flew through the air in a brilliant attack, serving successfully to slice Inuyasha's shoulder. He fell to the ground, clutching his shoulder as the demon prepared to finish him off. Luckily Miroku was there and he killed the demon easily with a sprit ward.

            Inuyasha could only whisper Kikyou's name as he crawled back to the place where Kagome…or Kikyou laid. 'I've got to keep Kikyou alive. If Inuyasha believes she is dying his grief will take over and Naraku will kill him.' She knew why she was here now, but the task would not be easy. The gash in her chest was throbbing and constantly pumping blood out of her. Something else was throbbing as well. Somewhere inside of her she could feel a ball of energy. This was it; she knew she had the strength. She struggled to stand up. Although she was Kikyou's reincarnation Kikyou's body was foreign to her and her, now longer legs, wobbled beneath her. The ball of energy had now grown and a gold light was shooting out of her fingertips. She placed her fingers over the wound she had discovered and used all her concentration to close it up.

            Inuyasha watched bewildered at Kikyous new power of healing. "Inuyasha, stand and fight! I'm alive, but if you wish to protect me then you must fight!" Kagome was startled at how her voice sounded, she sounded more angry then concerned.

            "Kikyou…how did…" Inuyasha began.

"FIGHT!!" Kagome turned away from his intense gaze. She had always longed for Inuyasha to look at her that way. Now he was, but it wasn't really her at all.

            "I can't turn my back on you. Miroku and Sango will carry on for now. I have to make sure you're alright."

"If you love me, you'll fight." Her voice was barely audible. He had heard it though, for in less then a moment he was gone. Kagome turned back around to watch her precious hanyou fight with such valor and fierceness that he had never had before. 'All for her,' She thought, 'It's all for Kikyou.'

            A cold teardrop slid down the mikos cheek. Kagome reached up and touched it, 'A tear? I didn't know Kikyou had tears in her body.' Slowly another fell, then another, then another, until finally tears were streaming down her face in a rhythmic pattern.

            The world began spinning and Kagome's legs started to give out. 'No, not yet! Don't fail, Kagome…don't leave! Inuyasha will lose if Kikyou dies!'

            The world went black and Kagome couldn't see anything. Still she reached for an arrow and shot it in whatever direction she felt best. Then, she was gone…back to her own body. 

            A loud screeching scream from the direction of the battlefield woke Kagome from her slumber. It wasn't the first time she had had that dream. It was a common occurrence, monthly…weekly. It was also accurate, just like the events had actually played out. She could almost feel the pain ripping through her body again.  

            Light was streaming through the hut. She wasn't resting on Inuyasha's lap anymore, in actuality; Inuyasha's presence was lacking altogether. Kagome stretched out and looked at her surrounding environment. Kago and Shippou were coloring in a corner and Sango and Miroku were finishing their breakfast. "Good morning, Lady Kagome."

"Morning Miroku, Sango." It all seemed so natural, as if she hadn't left for all those years. "I think I'm going to go on a walk. I'll be back in an hour or so. Tell Inuyasha…wait, never mind, he'll find me. He always finds me."

            The forest was alive with activity. The sun was bright and the birds were singing. Kagome always took walks after she dreamed that dream. In honesty it was more of a memory she revisited during sleep. Everything was exactly as it happened; laid out for her to witness over and over. She always woke up at the same spot, which was actually a good thing. Yes, she was spared the part where her friends were praising Kikyou and her "heroic" attributes.

*~*~*~*~Flashback*~*~*~*~*

            "You should have seen it, Kagome! She was shot in the chest with an arrow but somehow she managed to stand up and heal herself." Sango began re-telling the events to Kagome. She had been found passed out with burns all over her body. When she finally awoke everyone helped try to heal her wounds, except Inuyasha who stared blankly into the fire. At dinner that night they re-told the story to Kagome.

            "All of a sudden she collapsed, but right before she died she shot an arrow and it hit right on target…Naraku's heart!" Miroku stated.

"She did?!?!" Kagome interjected anxiously.

            "Yes, Kikyou won the battle." Miroku said grinning.

"Oh." Suddenly Kagome realized she would be getting no praise. Suddenly she remembered that she was the one who ran away. She looked at Inuyasha who was still staring into the fire. All she could do was watch him, not knowing what to say. His love died as he tried to protect her. Kagome knew what he was thinking; he was blaming himself. If he had fought a little harder then perhaps Kikyou would be alive and with him.

            'With him…' Kagomes breath caught in her throat in audible gasp. She had always believed when Naraku was defeated then Kikyou would just leave…she'd say good-bye and…leave this world. That's not what Inuyasha wanted though, he wanted to have her stay with him in this world or he'd leave with her to wherever she went. A tear slid down her cheek as she realized that he didn't really want her, she was a substitution for a love he almost had…but he let die.

            She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn't even notice Inuyasha peering at her until his clawed hand wiped that lonely tear away. "Don't cry, Kagome. I told you to run; you couldn't have done anything anyway." He said gently.

"Why not?!" The dam of emotions Kagome was holding back let loose and broke. Kagome stood up angrily. Kikyou saved the day, Kikyou had the incredible healing powers, and Kikyou was perfect while Kagome was so useless she had to run away from fights! If that was what they were thinking then she wouldn't stand for it! "Why couldn't I have helped? When did you lose faith in me Inuyasha?" She stormed away knowing he would follow, but praying he wouldn't.

            The forest was silent. The death of evil had occurred and all was at peace. Yet for some reason that peace was mocking her, laughing silently at the hand life gave her to play. She had no chance of winning! Either she could shame the name of Kikyou and watch Inuyasha's heart be ripped out or she could remain silent and forever live in her shadow. She stood in a clearing and looked at her now calloused and cracked hands from the blue fire that shot out of her body. She figured the blue light shooting from her body was her soul fleeing to Kikyou. Was her soul a fire? Then again it wasn't really her soul at all…it was Kikyous.

            "What in 7 hells are you talking about, wench?!" Inuyasha's crude voice broke her thoughts, "I was protecting you, that's why I told you to run away you idiot!"

"You let Kikyou stand by you." She stated coldly in reply.

            "And she's DEAD! See what good that did? I killed her Kagome, it's a good thing you ran or else you'd probably be dead too!" It wasn't anger Kagome saw in his eyes, it was hurt, regret, and shame. Kagome could do nothing but pity him.

"You didn't cause her death, Inuyasha…I did…" Her voice drifted off, "I had an out-of-body experience or something…I dunno. I know you would have rather me died instead of her." Kagome stared at him, praying for an interjection, denial, or ANYTHING from him. He stood there in silence staring at the ground. She realized she had nothing to lose at that point for you can't lose something if you've never had it. Inuyasha was never hers, she only wished it.

            "Keh, you stupid wench, you actually make it sound like I care that she's gone." Kagome's frown deepened. He shouldn't be talking like that, she was gone…he was hurt, that was all natural. 

"I know you loved her, Inuyasha." She spoke slowly trying to cover up the hurt she felt.

            "Keh, what would give you that idea?"

"I saw the way you fought for her today! I saw the passion in your eyes! I saw the worry and concern laced in your every action! And I saw you…Inuyasha, crawl to her. That's why she's dead. I was hurt; I lost focus because of my own pain, so stop blaming yourself."

            Inuyashas face was etched in confusion, but the truth of the worlds also filled him with grief that Kagome could plainly see through his eyes try as he might to hide it. "How could you have seen? We found you passed out far away from the fighting."

"She has a part of my soul. I don't know half of the things that happen to me, this is no exception. All I know is after a few painful seizures I was Kikyou. I knew you'd die if she was hurt. I focused my energy and that's when you saw Kikyou stand. It was me, I was bid to protect her…I think…and I failed. But right before I was gone I shot that arrow, I needed to know you would live."

            "You also cried." Kagome looked up at Inuyasha abruptly. She stared at his face which was stern and serious. He chuckled awkwardly before he continued, "And there I was thinking there was still human left in her. Those tears gave me hope when they trailed down her cheek, but no, it was you. You are the only real thing left of Kikyou…"

*~*~*~*~End Flashback*~*~*~*~*~*

            She should have known then, at those words she should have realized that she would never be more to him then a substitution. There was more to their meeting then chance. Perhaps Kikyou and Inuyasha were supposed to end up together and Kagome was merely created to be a Kikyou for Inuyasha. That couldn't be…fate had more in mind for Higurashi Kagome. Life wouldn't be so cruel to bring in a life to live only as someone else. She had her own dreams to live out, and maybe Brad was that escape.

            By this time the sky had become overcast and dark. 'Spring showers.' Kagome thought to herself. Rain wasn't a bad thing, but she'd seen enough movies to know that climaxes in stories always happen in the rain. Then she remembered, she had to tell Inuyasha about Brad today.

            So there it was, she had figured out what the climax was going to be, the resolution was what she feared. Just then she felt that ball of energy inside of her again, the gift Kikyou had left her. It was a thank you for keeping her alive long enough to save Inuyasha. Or maybe it was a reminder of who she truly was.

            That pulsating ball of energy made itself known whenever Kagome was afraid. It gave her the strength she needed to do anything. As the energy grew she wondered how it could possibly assist her in breaking the heart of the only love she'd ever known…for a second time…


	9. Goodbyes

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha

Before she even realized it her hair was soaked and her face was streaming with the sweet rain water. She continued to walk through the forest, farther away from the hut and everyone there. She wasn't afraid, the bond between her and Inuyasha was stronger now then it ever had been. She knew that he would be by her side if she was even frightened in the slightest.

"Wench! What the hell? You are going to get sick, stupid!" Kagome smiled at the sound of the voice behind her. She knew the sweet, soft spoken Inuyasha couldn't last forever but she didn't really mind, this was the way she remembered him, this was the hanyou she had always loved.

She turned to look at him with a confident sweet smile. She didn't even know why she was smiling. Perhaps it was the overwhelming comfort she had just recently discovered, perhaps it was the fact that she had a ball of energy that made her feel warm inside and strong enough to take on anything. Most likely she was smiling because she had to. She had to be optimistic about all of this just so Inuyasha would be alright. She reached her hand out towards him and sweetly said , "I know. Walk with me."

Inuyasha cocked an eyebrow and hesitantly reached out for her hand. He closed his eyes for a moment relishing the softness of her hand. Even though the sky was cool and damp from the rain her hand still felt warm. He wasn't one to follow. It took a lot for anyone to get him to wander aimlessly, it took a lot of trust for him to get up enough nerve to simply go where one commanded. Kagome said to follow, and he did. He didn't even realize that he had lost himself to her until that moment.

"So much has happened you know, so many changes. We're older now, you and I." She began. She had such courage at this point to where she could even look him in the eyes when she spoke.

"Keh, I know that. I'm not stupid." Inuyasha stated, rolling his eyes.

"Why didn't you find someone else while I was gone?" Kagome bit her lip and finally withdrew her eyes from his face and stared at the ground as they walked.

"I knew you were coming...No, I didn't. I don't know, Kagome. I didn't look. I don't know why I didn't look. I just didn't. Does it really matter? It's a good thing we never found anyone else." He squeezed her hand a chuckled.

Tears began forming in Kagome's eyes. Maybe she didn't have the power to do this...No, there was no turning back at that point. "I did..." She muttered lightly under her breath. She knew he could hear her and she didn't really have a reason to yell it out.

"You did what?" Inuyasha said naively, still smirking.

"I found someone while I was gone." She said it flatly. Inuyasha stopped walking and cautiously let go of her hand. Oh no, he wasn't disgusted by her in any means. He stared at her blankly and wanted more then anything to grab her back to him and hold her and pretend that he didn't hear what he just heard. He gapped at her. Never for the briefest moment in time did it ever cross his mind that Kagome might have found someone else.

"You found someone?" He couldn't concept it. He could...but at the same time he couldn't imagine HIS Kagome kissing another man. He couldn't imagine another man even looking at her like he was looking at her. There she stood, unshed tears glistening in her deep brown eyes with rain gently falling around her, she looked like a water angel with her damp hair stuck to her face and Inuyasha could only wonder if her new man had seen her this beautiful. Kagome nodded her head to answer his question, but all it did was confirm all of his fears.

"I came to say goodbye." The tears fell from her eyes mixing with the rain that was already running down her face. She couldn't read his face, he wasn't putting any readable emotions on it. "If you hate me, I understand. I would hate me too if I was you." She said it and meant and he knew it.

"You said you loved me, Kagome. You can't love two people." He said, choosing not to look at her face.

"That's not true. You loved Kikyou and me at the same time. You love me but you still love Kago. You have love for Sango and Miroku and I know you love Shippou as well. I am not a villain, Inuyasha I want whats best for you. We can't work...don't you understand? We are...impossible." She slouched into herself feeling hopeless. She felt like she was lying to him. She only loved him, she didn't love Brad. She didn't really believe they were impossible, but Sango's words still lingered in her ears

Flashback

"He would live to hope, proving to live only in vain!"

End Flashback

"You really believe that? You really believe that I didn't fight for you because I had something to believe in..in you? Why do you think I ...love..all those people, Kagome?" He fumbled over the word love, it was still a foreign word to him, "I love them because you taught me to love. Now you are telling me that everything I gave up was all for an impossible dream? I'm not going to believe that and I sure as hell ain't going to accept that, you got that, wench?!" He was fuming with anger but he watched what he said carefully. He wasn't going to drive her away like last time, but this time she was driving him away.

"You didn't give everything up. I brought you comfort." Kagome held out her closed palm which held the shikon no tama cautiously to him. Inuyasha smacked it away, not even really paying attention to what she was doing.

"Comfort?! You think you brought me comfort?! Damnit, Kagome you bitch! The fact that you came to say goodbye and that you don't love me anymore is not comfort!"

Kagome couldn't handle that. She threw herself on Inuyasha and held unto him for dear life. "No, no, no, no, no, no!" She kept saying over and over again.

The lying was too much! She wouldn't let him think for one moment that she didn't love him. She would die there at his feet if he believed that. Inuyasha softened immediately. He dropped down to his knees still clutching Kagome. They held each other for a moment, Kagome was sobbing and Inuyasha sat there rocking her back in forwards trying hard to keep his emotions in tact. He wasn't lying when he said he loved her, he didn't want to see her like this even if she was rejecting him.

"Tell me what I have to do, Kagome? Tell me how to make you love me again." His voice cracked under the pain. He was on his knees in front of her. He was degrading himself...why the hell was he doing this? What was this love thing that was taking control! It just wasn't fair.

Kagome brought her face up. The rain was providing a sweet canopy around them and all she could do was look in his sad golden eyes. She lifted her hand and touched his cheek causing his eyes , out of reflex, to close. She lifted her face and kissed him. It was earth shattering not because of passion or lust, but it's honesty; it was pure, sweet, loving, kind, and everything she wanted him to know that she felt.

Inuyasha whimpered under her lips and brought one hand up into her hair. He brought his tongue to her lower lip asking entrance and she sweetly complied. Every time one of them broke for air they were automatically connected again a moment later, as if they couldn't live without the feeling of their lips touching. Slowly he laid her back on the wet grass and allowed his hands to roam greedily over her fully clothed body. He wanted more, needed more.

Kagome's mind was clouded with the passion she was feeling. She forgot her purpose and she couldn't stifle the moan that escaped through her mouth as Inuyasha ran his lazy hand over her breasts. Her body arched to his hand subconsciously. She could feel Inuyasha's arousal and was in a daze filled with lust.

"I want you, Kagome." Inuyasha said as he lifted his head. It wasn't a comment, it was a plea.

Kagome, not really knowing what she was agreeing to said, "I want you." It was mumbled but sincere. Inuyasha kissed her deeply pushing her head back down in a fit of passion. His hand slid up her skirt trying to get her panties removed when she sat up. "No! Oh Gods Inuyasha! I'm so sorry."

She pushed him off of her and stood up. She covered her face with her hand in shame. "I love you, Inuyasha! I love you with all of my heart and with everything that I am! I owe so much to you and I can't explain why I'm doing what I'm doing...but I have to leave you." She said hysterically. She finally took a breath in to calm herself down and continued, "It kills me, everything is slowly breaking down around me. I want you so bad...so much more then you can know...but we can't. Don't you understand? It'll make this so much harder. Please...take it!" She thrust her hand out towards him and he finally saw what she was trying to give him.

"Shikon no Tama?" His fingers picked it up and he eyed it curiously. "Why?"

"So you can let go of me. So I can let go of you. I will never get over you...you have broken me." She said between sobs.

"You love him that much?" One tear slid down his face. He had lost her to another male, he had just lost her.

"No, I don't love him. She reached a hand out to his face but drew it back hesitantly before it made contact."Not yet at least. I probably could one day. No, maybe not." She let out a shaky sigh and watched as the sun broke through. "I'm leaving."

"I...know." He lifted his eyes from the silly pink marble and stared at her. "I won't be there when you leave. I won't watch you walk out on me again. I love you." Then he walked away from her...leaving her to dry in the newly found sun.

Kagome stood there with her lip trembling. This is what she wanted, wasn't it? She knows he loves her and he knows she loves him. He doesn't hate her and the words were kind enough. She felt cold, cold and lost. Was this what she wanted?

Or was there a way to change the ending after all.

Wooooow, who hates me? No, please! Stop raising your hands! It wasn't a SERIOUS question...geez.

I'm back now. I'll be working on this story and a new one and I will have a new update on either one or the other at least each week. I'm too busy to update everyday.

I'm sorry though for the delay, life can get in the way sometimes


End file.
